compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Anzatan Government responds to Lyran ultimatum - Year 8 Day 199
Ord Anzat, Anzat System â€“ In response to the Lyran Unionâ€™s threat of war against the New Anzat Order, the Anzatan Government held an emergency press conference a short while ago. The Minister of External Affairs, Xior Sorath, was on hand to answer questions from the Galaxyâ€™s press corps. "I have a statement to make on behalf of the Anzatan Government regarding recent broadcast by the Lyran Union. Owing to the recent threat made by the ULSR, the armed forces of the New Anzat Order have been placed on high alert. My department has issued a travel advisory to all Anzatan citizens, warning them that we can no longer guarantee their safety in and around Lyran space and we recommend that they cancel their journey and make their way to safe territory as soon as possible. I would also like to take this opportunity to warn all groups who are hostile towards the Galactic Empire and its allies to be careful in their dealings with members of the Lyran Union." "Some of you may be wondering why I mentioned the Galactic Empire just now â€“ well, the reason is simple; the Lyran Union is bankrolled by the Imperial treasury. This is precisely the reason why Soren Danzig was detained â€“ the Lyran foreign secretary himself admitted to me that the Union was built upon funding and aid from the Empire but assured me that they had peaceful intentions. That was clearly a lie, thus marking the Lyran government â€“ and I use this term loosely, since they are not officially recognised as a government by political commentators - as untrustworthy to everyone. Why would the New Anzat Order, a government which has long been in the Empireâ€™s cross hairs, allow anyone to leave to a group with some very deep links with the Imperial Government? The Ministry of Security was investigating the extent of Lyran-Imperial ties before releasing Mr. Danzig. " "The recent threat simply proves that we took the right course of action by not allowing Danzig to join a group which has a hostile intent towards us. Vodo Bonias, after his unsuccessful attempt to blockade the Anzat System some months ago, is now waging a war against us via proxy. We can even see similarities between the Emperor and the Lyran Supreme Commander, Mekum Campbell â€“ many of you will have noticed the hooded robe he wore to his press conference, much like the Emperor does. We are still waiting to take possession of the eighty million credit parking fine from the Empire, by the way." "Let me be clear: We do not want war. The Lyran Union has brought our two governments to the brink of conflict, and only they have the opportunity to do what is clearly the right thing and call for a peaceful settlement. However, we will not stand idly by and allow unprovoked aggression to succeed in our Galaxy. We must stand up to the bullies and the ruffians, and show to them that their methods will not succeed. If the Lyran Union is not willing to negotiate, then we will not shirk our responsibility to defend our citizens." "As such, we will not take lectures in democracy from a government that is linked with the most oppressive and murderous regime this Galaxy has ever seen. The Lyran Union is a group who â€“ in their legal code â€“ only outlaw the slavery of â€˜humanoidsâ€™, but condone the slavery of other species and have racist policies constitutionally entrenched." "I would also like to bring the pressâ€™ attention to a few sections of the Lyran constitution regarding foreign policy, since the Lyrans seem to have violated their own constitution. Chapter Four, Articles Fifteen and Sixteen are particularly interesting as they state things like: â€˜The foreign policy of the ULSR is aimed at â€¦ preventing wars of aggression, achieving universal and complete disarmament, and consistently implementing the principle of the peaceful coexistence of states with different social systems.â€™" "Also: 'The ULSRâ€™s relations with other states are based on observance of the following principles: sovereign equality; mutual renunciation of the use or threat of force; inviolability of frontiers; territorial integrity of states; peaceful settlement of disputes; non-intervention in internal affairs; respect for human rights and fundamental freedoms; the equal rights of peoples and their right to decide their own destiny'. The Anzatan government has not threatened the Lyran Union or its political system in any way. We detained a former Anzatan citizen who was about to leave for a group who had suspected ties to one of our enemies until we could investigate the matter further. I would suggest that the Lyran Union has violated its own principles and its own constitution by threatening to use force in a dispute that can be settled peacefully and trying to interfere with the internal process of the New Anzat Order by calling for the Regentâ€™s resignation." "Therefore, I reiterate: The Anzatan Government still wishes to pursue a peaceful end to this issue rather than making needless and provocative threats. However, if the Lyran Union decides to turn their back on their own people and their own constitution, then we will be ready. That is all." Shortly after the Ministerâ€™s statement, the streets of Anzat were filled as usual with citizens going about their daily business. There is little doubt that they will be keeping a close eye on the Galactic News Service over the coming days to see whether their governmentâ€™s offer of negotiations is accepted by the Lyrans. ---- Hacked by: Xior Sorath Faction: New Anzat Order Date: Year 8 Day 199 Onboard the Platform XQ1 Ord Anzat in system Anzat (307, 118). Category:Social News